Story 2: Is All Fair in Love and War?
by Bluey 123
Summary: Continuing from "He's not my brother" The team has a case based of the USS Ronald Reagan Tony's old ship. We find out what's going on between Tony, Ziva and Marcus... some interesting Tiva bits in ths story! COMPLETED! to read on, check out "Memories"
1. Chapter 1

**_OK. So you can start reading this story, but a few things might not make sence to you as it has continued on from my first story "He's not my Brother"_**

**_Oh and yeah, I don't own NCIS or the characters, just wishing and hoping!!_**

CHAPTER 1

It had been two weeks since Ziva had been discharged from the hospital. Gibbs had ordered Ziva to take 3-4 weeks off and recuperate; she wasn't much use to them with only one functional hand and arm. Ziva had spent two weeks recuperating and already she was going crazy. She had decided to try and sneak back into the office and hope Gibbs would not notice she'd come back early. Ziva dressed herself in clothing she had found she could put on herself without any help. She sat, in her apartment for the next hour. She couldn't drive yet, and wasn't sure who she could call to pick her up. Gibb wasn't an option, and she hadn't wanted to call Tony since he left her alone with Marcus. She wasn't sure how she should interpret what happened. She could only assume that he had no feelings for her and that he couldn't have cared a less if she saw his step brother that he couldn't stand. Did he really think that little of her? This left only two options. Abby and McGee. After her near death experience she wasn't sure she really wanted to sit in a Hurst, besides she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with all the questions Abby would have for her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for the lift McGee. When I am able to I will repay you by cooking you dinner." Ziva said as she walked into the squad room

"Any time Ziva, and you don't need to cook me dinner… just don't tell Gibbs that I was the one that caved and brought you into work." The two headed towards their desks.

Upon concluding her conversation with McGee she looked up and saw Tony sitting at his desk. He had heard Ziva's voice and was only partly surprised she was there. She hadn't called Tony once during her sick leave and that was unusual. He had deduced that it must have been because she was spending all her time with Marcus. She must have been happy, and wasn't that exactly what Tony had wanted? For Ziva to be happy? He had wavered on this point many times over the last fortnight. He'd wanted to ruin what Ziva had with Marcus. He'd considered threatening Marcus, begging Ziva, even making him 'disappear,' but all those schemes had seemed drastic, and would probably not impress Ziva anyway.

"He-ey Ze-Vah. You're back, you're a naughty girl, Gibbs is not got to be happy, and as for you little Probie, you're an enabler. Gibbs really isn't going to be happy"

"What am I not going to be happy about DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he rounded the corner into the bullpen.

"Arh, Nothing boss."

"Good, because you're just the man for this job."

"Oh course I am… I usually am. What is it boss?"

"We've got a case on the USS Ronald Reagan. Your old home sweet home Tony" DiNozzo's famous, cheeky grin dropped as his face turned to one of horror.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully Gibbs was teasing Tony. He often got a thrill by freaking him out like that. It was true they did have a case on the USS Ronald Reagan, the same ship Tony had worked on as the agent afloat, but for now the team would confer with Special Agent Felicity Warner through MTAC.

The team all walked into MTAC behind Gibbs to view the call. Up came the picture. Ziva raised an eyebrow as she inspected the Special Agent. She wore a tight, red, v-neck top which showed off her perfect curves and breasts. Her long brown hair flowed over her olive skin, framing her face perfectly. Had she actually styled her hair? And wait, was she actually wearing make up? She was one of _those_girls. Ziva was not impressed, she moved her focus away from Felicity and glanced at Tony, she rolled her eyes as she realised that he too was checking her out, but he had a huge smile on his face. _Typical_ she thought.

"I finally get to meet the famous Anthony DiNozzo, I've heard a lot about you from the crew on this ship." Felicity said

"Pleasures all mine" Tony replied his grin just about reaching from ear to ear.

"Agent Warner," Gibbs interrupted. "Agent Gibbs here. Dr Mallard has concluded his autopsy for now. As you suspected Lieutenant Commander Russell Nguyen died from a gun shot wound."

"Well that doesn't exactly help narrow down my list of suspects."

"Dr Nguyen? I suspected him of over 'prescribing' drugs. He wasn't to impressed with me." Tony said. "He's dead?"

"He was found dead on Wednesday, we felt it was procedure to transport the body on a medi vac and allow an external ME do the autopsy in this sort of situation."

"Any leads Warner?"

"none yet. I'm sure I can handle it from here, just keep me updated incase you find anything else Agent Gibbs."

"I'm sending two of my agents, DiNozzo and McGee to help you out."

Tony's jaw dropped, he'd only just got back, he didn't want to head back out to sea.

"Arh Boss…"

"That's not necessary Gibbs."

"Yes it is Warner. When's the next flight?"

"There's a flight leaving in 3 hours you'd be able to make, but there's only one place available on it."

"Fine, DiNozzo, pack your bags"

"Oh, No Boss, come on."

"I have to agree Gibbs, some of the people aboard might not be to happy with him interviewing them, not all the stories I've heard of him are ones of admiration."

"Fine, McGee you up."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva and Tony had been sent to Nguyen's house to inform his widow and ask her some questions. It was not a job that anyone enjoyed doing, and they were glad it was over. After talking to Mrs Nguyen they had ascertained that the Lieutenant Commander was having problems with one of the other people on the ship. She wouldn't leave Nguyen alone, and her sexual advances had concerned him so he had confined in his wife. He did however omit the name of the woman, as he had felt he could handle it himself and should allow the woman some privacy. Tony had asked if they could take Dr Nguyen's computer in the hope they might be able to find something that would lead them to his killer.

They walked down the path of the Nguyens residence towards the car. Tony couldn't help but notice that Ziva had hardly spoken to him. He couldn't help but wonder why. What did she have to be pissed at? It wasn't like he had fallen in love with her sibling, or someone she despised. Oh God, had Marcus filled Ziva in on all the horrible pranks he'd played on him when they were younger. All the nasty things he'd done, all the demeaning comments, Oh and all the girls Marcus had liked, so DiNozzo had dated. Here he was trying to prove how mature he could be by stepping aside and trying to support Ziva and Marcus was going to make Ziva think that Tony was completely juvenile.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ziva and McGee got back to NCIS headquarters they informed Gibbs of what Mrs Nguyen had told them, and Gibbs told them McGee had arrived on the ship and was starting to interview people who knew the Lieutenant Commander.

"I'll take the computer down to Abby." Tony announced.

Just as Tony turned to leave, Ziva's cell phone rang. He watched her as checked the caller ID. She looked embarrassed and moved to away from the men to take the call. Tony starred at her as she jovially spoke to the caller. Tony had forgotten just how painful it was to watch her talk to Marcus on the phone.

*Thud* tony had been Gibbs Slapped, "give your partner some privacy Tony. Don't be so noisy."

**_Ok so not the best chapter. I always hate the setting up chapters, no real potential for a cliff hanger. Plus still getting over Tonsillitis... funny/personal side note, on the day I went to the doctor about it, I went home and had some major fevers and hallucinated and imagined McGee inspecting a crime scene in my living room. (yes I had the DVDs on in the background as I tried to sleep....) but why could I not have manifested Tony!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow, no real prologue, nothing to warn you about or personal comments to make... I must be growing. I'll shut up and let you read!!_**

Chapter 2

"Here Abby, search this." Tony said as he threw Lieutenant Commander Nguyen's laptop on Abby's bench. He turned to leave.

"Whoa, what's with the tude Tony?"

"Sorry Abby just not in such a good mood."

"You haven't been in a good mood for a while Tony. Sulking around here and now with this. What's going on?"

Tony paused for a second to consider if he would confine in Abby.

"I just don't understand. All the ladies keep telling me that their sex is perceptive and that's why they saw me as a short term project. It never really fazed me. That's all I wanted. So then what? Their percept-o-dar is turned off when it comes to complete idiots?"

"Tony I'm so sad for you. Women are always perceptive, but sometimes some take a bit longer for their 'percept-o-dar' to warm up. So who is she Tony? Some 22 year old you met at the coffee shop dating a college jock? She must be insane."

"Ha Ha. That's just it. She's not crazy, well, that's debatable sometimes but she's smart and sexy and wonderful."

"Are you actually trying to tell me that the famous Anthony DiNozzo has fallen for someone and that she's seeing through his wit and charm?"

"It's not like that Abby. She knows me, she probably knows me better then anyone, and the thing that kills me is that she's seeing Marcus."

"Got you Tony. You don't have female friends outside of work. You have always said that men and woman can't just be friends, I guess you were right."

"Arh, No, umm..

"As I know I'm not seeing anyone called Marcus, at least I don't think the guy from the other night was called Marcus, it has to be Ziva. This is amazing, unbelievable." Abby screamed as she jumped into Tony giving him one of her patented Abby hugs. "Have you let her know?" she quickly darted back and stopped hugging him as a thought occurred to her "Hang on who's Marcus and why haven't I heard of him? Why have you heard of him, no one tells you anything, they don't want the flack you'd give them."

"I don't pay out on people… well ok maybe I do."

"Oh you know you do… now who's Marcus. I already don't like him."

"Why don't you like him Abs?"

"Because he's stopping you and Ziva from getting together."

"There's no guarantee that she'd even want to be with me. Even if she wasn't with him."

"True. Now who's Marcus?"

"Well… umm… Marcus, you see… ok, Marcus lived with me for a while when my idiot father decided to marry his gold digging mother."

"He's your step brother?"

"He's NOT my brother! He never really was, but even legally that all ended when my father came to his senses and drew up the divorce papers."

"So I get why you don't like his mother, you have issues, but why him?"

"He was always trying to be just like me; he'd watch me and try to copy everything I'd do. He'd mimic the way I'd look at a girl, talk to a girl and woo a girl. He was a real ass. He still is."

"Hold up, we'll get back to your use of the word 'woo' in a second Tony, but how did Ziva meet him?"

So Tony went on to explain everything. He picked Bert up off a stool and hugged the farting Hippo while he recounted the bar, the phone calls, the flowers. He told Abby about how he was trying to be mature and the good deed he'd done by calling Marcus and getting him to be at Ziva's place when she got home from the hospital, how all that really mattered was that Ziva was happy. Abby listened intently to Tony, caff-pow in hand.

"Anyway Abs, I'm sorry to burden you with all that. It's just something I'm going to have to deal with; besides, you need to start burdening yourself with that computer before Gibbs wants information. He wants to know if there's anything on there that could help us work out who Lieutenant Commander Nguyen's stalker was."

"On it… and Tony. You're doing everything right. If it's meant to be she has to realise it on her own terms."

"Thanks Abs."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After such a deep and meaningful moment with Abby, Tony needed to get out for a minute. He'd been out to pick up some lunch for the team. His arm was precariously balancing the lunches as he fumbled for his access card to get into the building. The last thing he needed to see waiting outside NCIS headquarters was that measly, wimp Marcus. How long had he been standing there? There was no way Tony could get back into the building without having to deal with him. He walked up and Marcus darted in front of the door to block his way. "Hey Tony, how ya been?"

"What are you doing here Marcus?"

"I'm waiting for the lovely Ziva. I came to surprise her."

"She could be a while Marcus we're in the middle of a case."

Tony tried to push past Marcus, but he continued to be blocked.

"How is she Tony? Is she still as fine and sexy as I left her?"

"Get lost Marcus. I'll tell Ziva you were here."

"Oh, I can't leave, not when all I can think about is her long legs wrapped around me."

"Don't talk about her like that. I can't believe she'd waste her time with a wuss like you." Tony's blood was beginning to boil.

"What can I say, she just can't get enough of me. Finally I've got one of your girls. I bet all she can think about while she sits opposite you is me. Riding her as sweat drips from our bodies and I make her scream with pleasure."

Tony couldn't handle it anymore. He had said he'd stand by and watch Ziva go down this road so long as she was happy, but Marcus was crossing the line. Marcus was saying such smut about Ziva. He dropped the box of food and with all his strength punched Marcus in the face. Marcus fell backwards and starred at him as he tried to get back to his feet. Tony's fist was sore, he shook it. He was a little shocked he's done it but it had made him feel better. Tony bent down to pick up the box as he returned to the upright position… WHAM… Marcus had hit Tony in the mouth. Tony got him back, punching him once more before the security guards from the building ran out and broke it up

"Get out of here Marcus" Tony yelled as he saw sense and walked into the building.

Tony walked up to the squad room, and threw Ziva's lunch onto the desk in front of her, she jumped back from the surprise, "what was that for?" she looked up and saw Tony. "What happened to you?" Ziva said, deeply concerned. Tony wiped his mouth and looked at his hand. There was blood. Marcus must have caused it with his blow.

"Your boyfriends Ze-Vah." DiNozzo responded as he put Gibbs's lunch at his empty desk  
"My What?"

"Marcus. Classy guy you got there." ZIva was stunned, but Tony was already headed out of sight to Abby's lab with her lunch.

**_See reviews work.... I worked in the punch just for you Wofford! Anyone other suggestions send them over!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After interviewing crew members, McGee thought he had a lead.

"The suspects name is Naomi Jacobs boss. She wasn't very impressed that the doctor didn't send her home when she was sick last month, and had sent him several abusive emails in return. In his notes he claimed that he felt she was exaggerating the pain she was feeling to try and get home."

"Good work McGee" Gibbs said from MTAC, McGee and Felicity on the screen in front of him.

"Thanks for all your help Gibbs. Glad we got her, I can take it from here." Felicity said.

"No you can't Warner. I want Jacobs in my interrogation room. Hop a flight and bring her in."

"On it boss."

"Not you McGee I want you to stay there. Warner, you're on the next flight home."

"Arh Boss, I'm not staying here for good right? Boss?"

Gibbs smirked and waved his pointed index finger in front of his neck signalling for them to terminate the connection.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva had needed time to think. She had tried to see if Abby needed any help with the laptop but she was just acting weird. So she had been in the break room trying to work out what she was thinking about Tony and Marcus.

She headed back to her desk but was bothered when she saw Felicity Warner sitting on Tony's desk, they were laughing and she was flirtatiously touching him, a lot. Ziva's eyebrows arched as she glared at Felicity. She was wearing a tight, cream, v-neck top, the pink and white lace on her bra covered more of her cleavage then the top. Her long, crossed legs led up to a short, tight skirt, and lead down to heals, very high heals. How on earth did she plan on perusing any thug when she was wearing them? Ziva hated this type of woman. She probably had no brains and got everything she wanted by flirting, brushing her hand on a man's arm or thigh, giggling and leaning over so he could see even more of her bra. Sure Ziva had used this technique before, but for Felicity she suspected this was not a way to extract vital information, but a lifestyle choice, yes, she was a true bimbo that gave all woman and bad name.

She walked past them "Where's Gibbs?"

"In interrogation" Tony said not taking his eyes off Warner. "So what were you saying about Lieutenant Commander Nguyen?"

"Oh he was always so funny. I just loved him. We used to try can eat together but our schedules often clashed."

"Nguyen was funny? He always seemed so serious to me."  
Felicity started talking but not long into what she was saying Tony glanced at Ziva. She was sprung. She'd been watching the two of them. There was a look of disgust and hurt on her face, though when she saw Tony looking at her she pretended to look busy.

Just then Ziva's phone rang

"Ziva David… alight" Ziva said into the phone before she hung up. "Abby wants us in her lab, she's got something." She stood up and started to walk out.

"Abby? There are a lot of women around here, I'm surprised you're still single, I bet all of them are after you. So, shall we go and meet my competition?" Felicity said.

Tony was stunned, he laughed nervously. He hadn't even noticed that Felicity had been flirting with him and Abby would not be impressed if she saw that happening after their conversation earlier today. "I think it's probably best that you go and watch Gibbs interrogate Jacobs. He'll be out soon and he'll want your opinion."

Tony said as he stood up, pointed Felicity in the right direction and hurriedly slid past her to get down to the lab.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nice of you to join us Tony, managed to tare yourself away from Special Agent Warner?" Ziva said as Tony walked into Abby's lab.

"Tony? What happened to you?" Abby had seen his face and was instantly concerned

"arh what?"

"You're hurt! Your lip, it's all swollen and bruised… is that a cut?" She glanced at Ziva whose eyes hadn't left the screen where the both of them had been looking. Abby shuffled over to Tony and whispered "did Ziva do that? Did you talk to her about... you know."

"No Abby and this isn't the time."

"You poor thing does it hurt?"

"What did you find Abs?" Tony said in a louder voice.

"Well, there are several emails from Jacobs, I managed to get my hands on some older samples of her writing and it doesn't match up, all the language is completely different, so I got McGee to look on Jacobs computer, someone had hacked into it. And sent emails from her account."

"Good work Abs, any idea who?"

"McGee's working on it." Abby replied as she walked over to her fridge.

"Thanks Abbs, I owe you a caff-pow." The two special agents turned to walk out of the lab when

"Tony wait." Abby called, Ziva kept walking while Tony spun around.

"Yeah?" She had pulled out an ice pack wrapped it in paper towel and held it out for him. "Thanks Abs."

Tony rushed out of Abby's lab to the elevator in the hope that he would be able to ride up in it with Ziva who was just stepping in. She pressed the 'close doors' button in the hope that the Tony would have to wait, or take the stairs. The doors began to close, she was safe. She crossed her arms and turned to face the back, even in a small metal box with no one else, she still needed more privacy when she was upset. She heard a clang and spun around, Tony had just made it in as the doors were about to close. She tried to change her facial expressions. She looked at the ice pack on Tony's face, she could practically feel his pain.

"Tony there's something I need to tell you about Marcus."

"Oh, I don't think I need to know anything about you and Marcus."

"I do not understand, you sat with me all that time in the hospital, the nurses said you refused to leave my side, they assumed you were my husband you were so protective and then with Marcus, why did you do that?"

"do what?"

"you push us together?" Tony stared at her. He'd done what? He was the reason they were together? What had he done? He pressed the emergency stop button.

"you mean you hadn't gone home with Marcus that night after the bar?"

"No I had not"

"but all the calls, the flowers."

"I told Marcus it could jeopardise my work at NCIS, I told him that you were my partner and if we could not be happy with each other's choices someone could get hurt. Our judgement might be crowded. He could not accept that. He just kept calling and turning up at my apartment."

"clouded Ziva, judgement might have been clouded. But then why didn't you say anything to me if he was bugging you so much?"

"I am a Mossad officer Tony, I can take care of these things myself. I thought he had just about got the painting…"

"picture"

"… then on the day Rossen died and I was taken hostage he walked past the café and saw me talking to him and got jealous. That's when he blew the mission"

"So then when I called Marcus and got him to wait for you at your apartment?"

"I was floored Tony. I didn't know what to say. I assumed you wanted Marcus and I to get together. Why else would you have done it?"

"It's all my fault. The entire reason you're with Marcus. It's all my fault."

**_BAW-HA-HA... you know i love my cliffhangers!!! I have already started writing the next chapter. The more reviews I get though, the faster I will update!!! _**

**_Be warned though, there is a twist coming. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It is not your fault Tony. Yes I was interested in Marcus when I had met him at the bar. There was something familiar about him." Tony rolled his eyes, he knew the only way Marcus could get close to a woman like Ziva was because he was still using all of his moves. "We are not all like you Tony, the one night stands, the games." She pressed the emergency button and the elevator started moving. Tony punched it with his fist to make it stop.

"That's not me anymore."

"No? How's Felicity?" Ziva stared him right in the eye.

"Felicity is just a co-worker. Besides she was coming onto me."

"Oh-ho-ho that's rich Tony. I guess it's a good thing that I'm just a co-worker"

"You're not JUST a co-worker and what about you Ze-Vah? You can't tell me you never made any mistakes?"

"You are right Tony, I have, but at least I'm big enough to admit it."

"What's really going on between you and Marcus?"

"There never was anything between Marcus and I. The night you brought me home from the hospital I spent 5 minutes with him before he drove me insane and I kicked him out. Thanks to you, he's been hanging around ever since."

"That phone call this morning?"

"what? You mean my aunt."

"But he was waiting outside and told me you had sex with him."

"I will kill him. He was lying Tony. He will not leave me alone." She slammed the emergency button. The lights came back on and the elevator started to move again.

"Ziva I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You didn't ask Tony." She stormed out of the elevator. Furry all over her face at the though Tony would think so little of her.

Tony followed her out. She was already steps away from Gibbs by the time he reached her, not a good time for him to try and continue the conversation. "Abby compared an old writing sample of Jacobs and the emails, she noticed some anomalies and got McGee to check her system. Someone had hacked into her email Boss, they sent the emails. McGee is still going through the computer she used at sea trying to find out anything."

"Yeah? I already guessed she probably hadn't sent them from my interrogation. You two to look into Lieutenant Commander Nguyen's record, see if there were any complaints made against him."

"Where's Felicity Boss?" Tony asked causing Ziva to roll her eyes and smirk.

"I don't know DiNozzo, seen as I left her with you I figured you'd know."

"I sent her to view the interrogation half an hour ago boss, figured she should watch."

"She never showed up."

"Well maybe she's in the head."

"For 30 minutes DiNozzo? Did she have much to do with Nguyen?"

"Yeah, she said she'd thought he was funny, and that they used to try and have meals together but that his schedule always clashed."

"Get a writing sample of hers down to Abby."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Got something for me Abbs?" Gibbs said as he walked into her lab his two agents following him.

"Her vocabulary was very similar, I've got McGee confirming it for me now."

Tony handed her a caff-pow. "How similar Abbs?"

"It's difficult to say. The emails had a lot of anger in them, and the samples you gave me were reports, but her writing style was very similar."

Gibbs went to leave.

"That's not all Gibbs."

"What else Abby. Ducky managed to find a partial fingerprint on the body, It just finished running before you got here, I figured that's why you were really here."

Gibbs looked at the screen it was a positive match to Special Agent Felicity Warner.

"That doesn't mean anything Abby, her prints could have been there from when she inspected the crime scene." Tony interjected, Ziva again rolling her eyes.

"You know how I feel about coincidences."

"Gibbs if you can get me Special Agent Warners side arm I could match the bullet to the one found at the crime scene."

"I put our guns in my desk draw boss, it could still be there"

"Go get it Tony."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva was astounded. This woman really did rely on her looks rather then her brain, if she in fact had one. She now knew why Warner had pushed to complete the case without the team's assistance and she guessed that when Warner had heard that Abby had a lead she ran but to disappear without her gun was just stupid.

After delivering the gun to Gibbs and Abby, Tony joined Ziva in the bullpen running through phone records, bank details, anything that could help them work out where Warner might have gone. It was difficult because his mind kept wondering.

Tony felt awful. Instead of making Ziva happy he'd done the opposite. His ex-step brother always was a looser but to not leave a dangerous girl life Ziva alone was just stupid. Tony also mentally ran through their conversation in the elevator. Ziva thought that she was _just_ his co-worker. The hurt in her beautiful eyes. Her body language when he had gotten into the lift.

"It was a match. The shot defiantly came from Warner's gun. Where is she?" Gibbs said, interupting Tony's thoughts.

Tony fumbled, he hadn't found anything. "Arh Boss…"

"She's just used her credit card at the coffee shop on fifth."

They all grabbed their bags and side arms before exiting the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team raced to the scene of her last transition. The three of them stormed in and scoured the shop to see if she was still there. Gibbs walked to the counter, flashed his badge and then pulled out a photo of Special Agent Felicity Warner. "Looking for this woman, seen her?"

"Yeah, I remember her, she was hot." The 18 year old behind the counter replied.

"Where did she go?"

"She left a couple of minutes ago. She headed that way." He informed Gibbs pointing down the street.

"Thanks." Gibbs turned to walk out passing his agents, "she headed that way, lets go."

They exited the shop and spread out walking rapidly down the busy street.

"There she is boss." Tony call out while pointing.

The three of them closed in on her, Tony reaching her first.

"Hey-hey-hey Special Agent Warner"

"Oh arh Tony"

"Where ya headed Flick?"

"Oh um, I just ducked out for a bite of lunch, I was on my way back now."

"NCIS headquarters is the other way"

"Oh arh…"

"I think you need to have a little chat with Gibbs. You've been a very naughty girl." There was terror in her face she threw her coffee in Tony's face and started to run. Gibbs and Ziva started to run after her. Before they could get to her she collapsed to the ground. She had twisted her ankle causing her heal to snap. Ziva burst out laughing. She knew those heal were no good for crime fighting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a confusing day. Ziva sat in her unlit apartment, a single candle flicked on the coffee table in front of her. She hadn't been able to move to turn a light on since she'd sat down due to her intense thoughts. In her hand she held a glass of red wine.

She still didn't understand why Tony would have pushed her closer to Marcus. She knew how she felt about Tony, but there was still a chance that he didn't feel the same about her. Even if by some miracle he did it would surely complicate everything. How could they work side-by-side and not let a relationship interfere? Their relationship was already affecting their work though. What about Gibbs? He would not be impressed if two of his agents engaged in a relationship. He'd stop them from doing things, he'd think it would affect their work and mistakes would be made. Was Tony serious about him not being a player anymore? She thought back over her time at NCIS and her time with Tony, particularly when he had followed her when she disarmed a bomb…

" _Well I'm looking down your shirt right now."_

"_See anything good?"_

"_Yeah, REAL good, but I'm not sure it's worth dying over."_

"_Not worth dying for… I'll remember that."_

"_what if I said that it was?" _

was he just being Tony or had he been sending her signals even back then. could something have happened if it wasn't for Jeanne?

Ziva was shocked out of her trance by a knock at the door. She stood up from her couch, put her glass of wine next to the candle, turned a lamp on and headed towards the door, fixing her hair as she went.

She opened the door; in front of her was Tony, a Pizza in one hand and a six-pack in the other as he handed it to her while pushing past her into her apartment. She stood there confused. "Ok we've got pizza and beer, and I'm not leaving here till we've cleared all this up."

"Tony I am not sure..."

"No Ziva. We need to get a few things sorted out."

**_Ok, Nearly finished. Still thinking about the last chapter, debating how evil I should be._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, it's short, but had a late night last night and woke up with a rather bad headache. Follow up story to come._**

Chapter 5

"For starters, Ms David, I'm not a player anymore. I'm looking for something more then just a string of meaningless one night stands."

"Tony I didn't mean any…"

"And you should have come to me when Marcus was bugging you."

"How could I Tony? You seemed to want us together. Why else would you have left him here with me?"

Tony bowed his head. "I wanted you to be happy Ziva, I thought it was what you wanted."

"But you hate Marcus."

Tony moved closer to Ziva. "Yeah, but I don't hate you."

"Tony I don't think…" Ziva started to say as she glazed into Tony's eyes as they moved closer to her.

"Stop. I've thought too, and the more we think the more complicated this whole thing seems to get."

Ziva's eyes flitted between glancing at his lips and then his eyes. His lips were moving dangerously close to hers. His hand gently ran it's way across her jaw bone and followed through to the nap of her neck, he made a small fist that gently pulling on a few hairs at the base of her neck, it sent electricity surging down her spine. She looked in his incredibly intense green eyes, the electricity sparking between their lips. Before she knew it Tony's lips where locked with hers, his hands running through her hair, hers gripping his back. Their hearts were racing as they gave in to years to tension and curiosity in one exhilarating explosion of passion.

"What the hell's this?" The two tore away from each other their jaws dropped as they turned to the door they had left ajar and there standing at the door was Marcus. "No. Not again. You always do this to me Tony. You would always steal my girls."

"None of those girls just like Ziva were actually interested in you Marcus."

"I am sorry Marcus but I…" Ziva started

"NO. He's a bastard, he treated me like sh*t. He'll treat you the same."

"There was never anything there Marcus; I think it's best if you just go now." Tony's tone became more serious.

"Here we go again, you always want to be in charge, be the boss. Well maybe Ziva doesn't want you to be in charge." Saying that, Marcus grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her away from Tony and into him.

"Marcus you need to get over this," Ziva started, "We were never together, it was never going to happen. Especially not after seeing how much of a cowardly wimp you are." Hearing that, Marcus began to shake her violently.

"That's not true, tell me that's not true."

"Leave me alone Marcus. Let go of me."

"No not until you tell me that you felt something for me."

"I could never feel anything for you." She spat in his face. He slapped her in return. Tony grabbed his arm and threw him out the door.

"Get the hell out of here Marcus, before I arrest you for striking a federal agent. If you ever come back here…" Tony was interrupted

"You'll what Tony? Kill me?"

"It's not me you have to worry about, I'd want too but I doubt I'd get the chance, Ziva would make sure of that." And with that Tony slammed the door on Marcus. He turned to look at Ziva, her face cradling her cheek. "Ziva are you alright?" Tony pried her hand away from her face he stroked her red cheek "I'm so sorry Ziva, I'll get you some ice for that." Tony walked to the kitchen and pulled out a cold compress from the freezer and tried to hand it to Ziva who had returned her hand to her face.

"Tony, I don't need you to look after me like this. I am a big girl and can handle it."

"Please Ziva." She paused for a moment, looked into his eyes and could see how sorry and sincere. She moved her hand from her cheek, an invitation for Tony to apply the compress. They moved to the couch and sat down. "Ziva I never meant for this to happen."

"I am not a killer anymore Tony."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You told Marcus that you wouldn't get a chance to kill him that I would. I'm not just a killer anymore."

"I didn't mean you were. I know your not. I was just trying to scare him. For you Ziva."

"I do not need your help Tony, I can look after myself."

"Obviously not. If you could deal with this by yourself he wouldn't still be an issue."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, I am not a child."

"What the hell happened here? I thought I, we, you…"

"and what would happen Tony, we'd sleep together and then you'd move on?"

"I can't believe we're back to that. What do I have to do to prove to you that that's not me anymore? I could have left. When Jeanne left she wanted me to follow. I had a sure thing, and I don't know maybe I could have been happy, but I couldn't, I couldn't leave you. I took a risk that I would be happier knowing you and having you in my life then a sure bet. I've loved you for longer, we have something deeper, not built on lies. We probably would have gotten together sooner if it wasn't for that stupid undercover mission I took."

"Just go Tony."

"Fine, I guess all isn't really fair in love and war. I'm not giving up on you Ziva David. When you're ready to let down your defences, you know where I am." Tony walked out of her apartment, closing the door behind him, leaving her again heartbroken and confused in her cold apartment.

**_Sorry guys. I had planned of getting them together but I'm feeling evil today from the hangover. _****_Don't know if I'll have time to start a new story tomorrow, but I will try to start it tonight so it's not a too long wait. I promise it won't be too much longer till i get these two crazy kids together. _**

**_Happy Australia Day for tomorrow everyone!!!_**


End file.
